The Chronicles of A Caethair:A Voice From the Past
by Esmora
Summary: Life, Death, Hope, Fate. These four words entangle Freyda in what may be the fate of the Pegasus Galaxy. But is the hope in this girl founded? Or is there a piece missing from the path set before her? Sequel to Wraith Worshipper
1. Prologue

**The Chronicles of A Ceathair: A Voice From the Past**

**Prologue**

Cavan paced outside the room, keeping himself from running up the stairs and into Esmora's room. Another loud groan emanated from the room, but that was all he heard. However if she let any sound escape from her mouth she must be in pain. He wanted to hold her hand, but Synedtia, his wife's best friend, had shooed him out as soon as Esmora had told her it was time. He sat down, but stood up again as he could not stand to be still. Finally, he heard footsteps coming down the hall above him. He rushed up the stairs to see Synedtia.

"Congratulations, you have two children, boy and girl. Very nice if you ask me. One's screaming his head off and the other is as quiet as a mouse."

Cavan hardly heard her as he rushed past and into Esmora's room. He stopped at the door to gaze at his radiant wife. She wore one of her rare smiles and was looking back and forth at the bundles in her arms. She looked up at Cavan and beckoned him over.

"We really need to pick names now," she said softly.

Cavan peered into the blankets that Esmora held and gently lifted one into his arms.

"So, what's his name?" Synedtia said loudly near Cavan.

"Alaire," he said softly.

Esmora looked up, surprised, "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice choking with memories.

"Yes," he said. "And now that I've named Alaire, we need a good name for the girl."

Esmora and Cavan grew silent, the only sound was the boy in his arms. They gazed at their silent daughter who looked around with wide eyes.

Synedtia laughed from behind them, "Freyda," she said, "Her name is Freyda, sweet voice. How ironic, and yet," she let out another loud laugh.

Cavan once again wondered at his wife's choice of friend. He would never fully understand their bond.

"Freyda," Esmora cooed to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Esmora bent over the sink, washing dishes from the afternoon meal. Freyda was helping, silent as always.

"Mother," Alaire spoke to her mind. "How many potatoes did you want?"

"Ten should be enough," Esmora responded, once again amazed at the distance her twelve year old son could already communicate over.

She saw Freyda's eyes light up at her brother's voice. Alaire had, as always, included his sister when he contacted Esmora. He loved his soundless sister and seemed to know what she was thinking when even Esmora was at a loss. Freyda, in turn, adored her brother and could sit for hours just listening to him talk. Shortly after Alaire was born, Esmora had found that Alaire resembled herself in more ways than appearances. His telepathic capabilities grew every day and would soon surpass her own and, to her dismay, the ability to feed was passed on to her son. Freyda, however, showed no such signs. And yet her consciousness was like nothing Esmora had ever felt. It was not human, Ancient, or even Wraith. She smiled at her daughter busily putting dishes away.

Freyda was humming a song Synedtia had sung to them when they were little. Then it dawned on her. Silent Freyda was humming. It was the first sound Esmora had heard from her daughter's mouth. Esmora kept washing, not wanting to break the moment. Cavan would be ecstatic when she told him. As her daughter's bell-like voice continued, she felt a pain in her chest, as if something burned her. Her hand flew up and felt a familiar stone. Jerking her singed hand away, she hurriedly struggled to undo the clasp of the chain on which the stone hung. Just as it came loose, she let out a small cry of pain.

Freyda looked up in surprise, her voice stopping. Worriedly she ran to her mother who could only stare at the jade stone hanging between her hands. Her father, Varich, had made it and she in turn wore it. Freyda reached for it in confusion as Esmora began to tell her not to and Alaire burst in the door asking, "What's wrong?" All three fell silent as Freyda's hand touched the stone. She lifted it, confused and Esmora reached outto touch it. It was cold

---------------------------

Months went by and Freyda lapsed into her silent ways once more. Esmora remembered the moment fondly, but could not help regretting her outcry that caused Freyda to stop. She once again wondered what her father had done to the stone she wore. Freyda had found an odd curiosity with it until Esmora had finally given it to her. Esmora would see her gazing at it for hours. There was no doubt that her daughter was an odd child. Alaire continued to grow and Esmora taught him everything she knew about telepathy. He mastered the concepts far more easily than she had.

---------------------------

"Mother!" Alaire exclaimed, his voice strained.

Esmora woke from her sleep and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There are Wraith coming," he told her.

Esmora let her mind sweep the village but could feel nothing. "There is nothing there, Alaire, go to bed."

"They are not here yet, but they are coming," Alaire said.

Esmora slowly rose and sent her search into the sky. It had been so many years. . . Her eyes snapped open. Darts approached. Esmora threw her cloak on and rushed from the room. She opened the door and ran down the stairs. She hardly noticed Alaire following her with his eyes open wide. The culling was about to begin. Esmora hesitated. Could she still kill mercilessly? But these were the Wraith, and those she loved were threatened. She began entering the Wraith's minds and began killing them. She almost enjoyed it and it sickened her. She could feel her son struggling against a Wraith mind but she let him struggle on alone. She could feel the sun rising and Cavan and Freyda were now standing beside her. As the darts that managed to survive retreated, Esmora began to hear the wails and screams of the people in the village.

---------------------------

Alaire stood holding his sister's hand. Their mother was on trial for a crime she did not commit. They would not let Cavan speak this time and they viewed Alaire, though he was sixteen, to be too young to know anything of such matters. So all Alaire could do was watch as the elders prepared to pass their judgment. As the head elder rose, Alaire could tell that his mother was doomed.

"Stop," a clear voice rang out above the assembly. Everyone stopped their muttering and jeering at the pure voice. Alaire also stopped his fidgeting, whether by his will or not, he was not sure. All he knew was that his sister was speaking, and the whole village was listening.

"If you kill this woman you will be destroying the only person who could possibly keep you village safe. You know she is not an ordinary woman, so you blame every mishap on her. What if, on the other hand, she was what caused every good? I tell you that if it were not for her, every one of you would be dead or aboard the Hive. Why do you think they left so soon and with so few? Who among you could deter them if not her? Do you really think it was pity that turned them? If you kill her, you kill your only hope of surviving from the Wraith."

As her voice faded, the people began to talk amongst themselves. Alaire, surprised beyond belief, walked after Freyda who was slipping out of the crowd.

They walked in silence and soon arrived at their house.

"I understand now," he told her and she smiled ironically as if to say, "It's about time."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks is due to Caladria Napea for doing the translation at the end of the song. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. As always, reviews and critiques are welcome.

Esmora II

**Chapter Two**

Alaire concentrated on scanning the land about him. He did this daily to exercise his mind. Freyda sat a ways off and watched as always. Before long, she pulled the chain and jade stone out and held it in front of her. He soon lost concentration and simply watched with his mind what she was doing. Her blue eyes stared intently at the stone. Esmora said that she had inherited Cavan's eyes and one could read their soul through them. Her long, brown hair hung around the necklace and made a protective circle. He heard a faint humming coming from her. Ever since she spoke out at that meeting and saved their mother's life, she had hummed more often, but only in his earshot. For he already knew her secret. Or at least part of it. He still could not quite grasp it. As she hummed the stone would flicker as if alive, but it never stayed for long. She let out a little sigh and put it away. Alaire got to his feet and walked over to his sister. Sitting cross legged, they both stared off into the distance. Freyda lay her head against Alaire's shoulder and he smiled down at his sister.

"Sing to me," he asked, "That song Synedtia made for you." To his surprise, his request was satisfied. For the fist time in his life, he heard the sweet humming and clear voice lilted into music. He closed his eyes and let the words surround him.

_Fate has named you, little one,_

_and sorrow given birth to life._

_So set your face into the sun. . ._

_and hold on tight_

'_Cause hope in you is bursting forth,_

_and darkness flees before your voice._

_So sing into the endless void. . ._

_and save our souls_

_Fear and evil_

_will find their death._

_Life and forgiveness_

_stand by you always_

_Your future will find you…_

_Buried in the past_

_And don't be afraid to live_

_Don't ever leave your past behind_

_or fail to see the hazy future_

_and keep your brother ever near_

_unto your heart_

_Voros esi veirtunae_

Freyda's voice faded away and it seemed to Alaire that the world seemed a little duller, a little paler, than when her voice permeated the air.

"Teach me," Freyda said suddenly and looked up at Alaire with her deep blue eyes.

He smiled, "What have I ever been able to deny you anything? But I'm not sure how much of a help I will be. It's different with you."

She simply nodded and sat up.

"Ok, try reaching out and touching the house," he told her. The house was out of view and he thought that was a good place as any to start.

Freyda closed her eyes in concentration and hummed the tune to Synedtia's song. Alaire watched her progress with his own mind. Her telepathy, for that was what he had found it to be, was like nothing he had ever heard of before. Even as she reached out with her voice he doubted any telepath but one who knew her would think it a telepathic probe. Freyda's voice flitted across the roads and meadows and up to the house where it spread out like a fine blanket, not as probes. Esmora, who could feel Alaire approaching with his mind, failed to realize her daughter was watching her. Suddenly, Freyda stopped and Alaire immediately regretted his failure to monitor his sister. She was exhausted though she would never own to it. Esmora had started his slowly at first and he had just told her to dive into it head first.

Freyda looked questioningly at Alaire. He could see wonder, fear, and excitement mirrored in her eyes. So she had never used it before though she knew she had the power. Had she waited until he came to the conclusion before asking for his help? He did not doubt that for a second. And he was also certain that she would never try it on her own in case she did something harmful. They stood as one and turned, as if on cue, toward the house side by side.

---------------------------

That night, as Alaire lay in bed, he thought of how he could help Freyda. He knew that with all he knew he would hardly be a help to Freyda. Perhaps all she needed was someone to be there. Someone to guide her but leave most up to her. He smiled. His sister was an enigma alright. Everyone thought Alaire knew his sister inside out, but that was not true. He got impressions and could usually interpret her feelings and thoughts, but he far from understood them. He must also get her to exercise more, it would help her at some point. Perhaps he could convince his mother to let Freyda accompany him on his runs.

---------------------------

"Now, tell that bird to come sit on your finger," Alaire said. It had been months since he had learned of Freyda's gift, but she moved slowly, not finishing a lesson until she had completely mastered it. He followed Freyda's web of voice as it touched the bird, but there it stopped. He could feel Freyda trying to enter the bird's mind, but she could not. His ever patient sister was growing restless at her circling. Finally, Alaire heard the humming stop and Freyda spoke, tough in a tongue which he had never heard. It sounded smoother than human, more unearthly than Ancient, and yet stronger than Wraith. The bird flew gently onto Freyda's hand and stayed though her voice was still. Finally, she uttered another word and the bird flew off.

"What did you say?" Alaire asked, but the confusion in Freyda's eyes told him that she did not know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Freyda sat in her favorite spot, in a water meadow perched on a tree branch. She lay her head against the rough trunk of the tree and tried to puzzle things out. She knew of her voice at a young age. She knew she could change things with it and it had scared her. Now she was curious about it. It confused Alaire and she had thought nothing could confuse him. He was always so sure of himself. Perhaps she should have kept it a secret as she had always planned, but when her mother's life was at stake she knew she had to speak though the whole village know her secret. In the end, only Alaire had known. Once he had, she felt compelled to try it, but could not do so alone. She had no idea what she was doing or what used more strength than other tasks. When she had touched the bird, she had felt its consciousness. She had felt it just beyond her reach as if an invisible barrier kept her from entering it. Then the unprompted word had come. Why had she said it? What language was it, if it was a language at all? Had she heard it before? And why had it sprung to her mind? Was it not her own? She shuddered at the thought.

If that was not enough to ponder over, she had another mystery. The stone her Grandfather had tampered with. It was incomplete, of that she was sure, but why did it react to her voice and not to her mother's and Alaire's telepathy? And what was its use besides glowing? She shook her hair down as if to rid her mind of all the thoughts floating through her mind. Perhaps it would help if she asked her mother about her past. In all her eighteen years, she had never heard her mother's full story. Sure, Synedtia had hinted at parts but not even she knew Esmora's full past. Perhaps now was the time.

---------------------------

Alaire sat near his mother and Freyda placed herself next to the woman. Freyda had asked him to question Esmora about her past. He had done so, for he was curious himself. However, he was unsure if he would like what he had to hear. He had heard Cavan and Synedtia speak of Esmora's past guardedly and Esmora herself only mentioned it in passing, never lingering on any memories. He leaned back to listen to what he was sure would be an incredible tale.

---------------------------

Freyda ran through the village, strengthening herself as Alaire had told her to. She thought over what Esmora had told them. It was hard for her to imagine her mother as a cold blooded killer. The story itself was amazing and Freyda may not have believed it but she trusted her mother fully to tell the truth. She wondered what had happened to Lybria, the one whose brother was Alaire's namesake and her mother's first love. Her mother had said that Chiara and Aerlyn had eventually escaped. But Lybria had never been mentioned again.

---------------------------

Alaire walked with Freyda along a path near their house. He was unsure what else he could possibly teach her, and yet she insisted she had much to learn. In the past few months, she had learned to see, feel, smell, and hear through her voice and could penetrate minds. The language that she had uttered that one day was heard several times until they had begun to write them down with possible meanings. So far, it had been fruitless and when they had shown in to their mother, she had no idea what language it was. Alaire watched his silent sister with her wrinkled brow. She had been preoccupied of recent. For months she had been stewing about something and Alaire was biding his time for when she would tell him her thoughts. Perhaps it was something their mother had said in her narrative. What a narrative that had been. He had no idea of the troubles and heart aches his mother, the apparently rather famous Esmora, had been through. He felt Freyda reaching out with her voice and he let her touch his own mind. When she uttered a word, he felt her enter it. To see how she would react, he decided to put up a barrier as Esmora had taught him. Freyda frowned and spoke again but nothing happened. She grinned and wrapped his mind in her voice. She spoke again, this time a word neither had heard her utter before. Immediately, the stone around Freyda's neck flared a brilliant green, blinding Freyda. Alaire felt his barrier attacked and then could do nothing as it crumbled. He sank down in pain, clutching his head until the wave of pain passed. When he looked up, Freyda was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

Frantically, Alaire crouched at Freyda's side and shook her slightly to see if she would wake. Fortunatly, she did with a groan. When her eyes opened she looked worriedly at Alaire.

"I'm fine," he said, "What happened."

In response Freyda pulled the jade eye level and stared at it in a kind of horror. She made as if to toss it away, but Alaire caught her arm.

"Stop, he said, "if this stone could do that, you never know what else it could do."

Freyda's terrified eyes told him she did not care.

"If Grandfather made it, it could not be all bad, right? You just did not know how to use it and it did this. I don't think he would have left it if it was dangerous.

Freyda nodded slightly and dropped the stone. It swayed back and forth as she struggled to rise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alaire walked with his father through the village. Cavan greeted the people as they walked by and they responded in kind. That day, Cavan was to speak with the elders and Alaire had asked to accompany him as far as the market. When they parted, Alaire headed straight for Armond's shop. Of all the jewelers, he was the most trustworthy.

"Good morning!" Armond called, "and what do I owe this surprise? You have not come to the market in ages."

"I hope that it may turn out to be a good one. I need your assistance with something," Alaire responded.

"Ah, has a young lady finally caught your eye? I have many lovely rings."

"No," Alaire said with a laugh though his face grew slightly red. "I'm afraid the only women in my life are my mother and sister."

"And how is that lovely sister of yours? I hear she's quite a beauty. Is Cavan searching for a husband for her yet?"

"No," Alaire said a little sharply. Armond's two sons did not resemble their kind father in any way. "I would like to know anything you can tell me about this necklace."

Armond gingerly held out the necklace Varich had made. Armond, noticing Alaire's handling, took it delicately in his hands and held it up.

"Well, the chain in itself is quite remarkable. An expert craftsman must have fashioned such a delicate chain. It's as if it is floating mid air,"

Alaire listened to other exclamations about the chain and waited patiently for him to speak of the stone. Finally, he moved on.

"This jade is the purest I've seen. It is worth any I have here. And these webs of gold are quite interesting. . ." his voice trailed off. Alaire watched him pull a circular piece of glass out and peer through it. Alaire moved behind Armond and looked over his shoulder. The jade was blown up more than twice its actual size. The intricate designs were clearly visible and Alaire almost fell over Armond trying to look even closer. The designs of a phoenix rising from ashes flowed into a dove and hawk flying side by side. As the jade was turned her also saw what he thought to be raven and one more he could not distinguish. Near where the jade was attached to the chain, letters formed a circle. He did not recognize what it said, but he gasped as he thought that it might be from that ever elusive, mysterious language. Armond turned it over and Alaire saw one last design. He snatched before he thought Armond could register everything.

"Thank you so much for your time. What do I owe you?" Alaire asked quickly.

"Why, nothing. I would never charge you anything, Cavan and I are good friends. But if you ever wish to sell that necklace, please tell me. It is a rare find."

Alaire nodded absentmindedly, thanked Armond again, and walked off through the market.

---------------------------

Alaire watched his sister's face as he told her what he had learned. When he finished, her eyes had a knowing look.

"You've already figured something out?" he asked.

Freyda nodded with a shrug.

"Well, tell me what it is you learned,"

She began in a smooth voice, but Alaire knew she was struggling not to use telepathy as she spoke.

"The necklace and the song are intertwined. A phoenix is known for its tears, which stand for sorrow. However, phoenix tears are known to give life and the very act of rising from the ashes also shows life. The raven, at least what I believe is a raven, means fate I believe, or so a village story teller said in one of his tales. The dove and the hawk may have to do with the two figures in the song, the one it is speaking of and the brother it mentions. The words are from the same language as the words at the end of the song. The fourth symbol," she hesitated for a second, "Of that I am still unsure."

Alaire nodded. All of that seemed quite plausible, though what it all meant, he could not decide. Finally, he decided to see if, since his sister had already been talking, she might divulge what had been bothering her.

"Freyda, there seems to have been something on your mind ever since mother told her story. Will you tell me what it is?"

Freyda looked him straight in the eye and was silent. Finally she spoke.

"How would you like to visit Terrana?"

---------------------------

"Welcome!" Synedtia exclaimed and ushered Alaire and Freyda inside her small house. "I am so glad you have come to visit. We can talk about your important stuff later, after supper, so what would you like to do with your afternoon?"

Alaire smiled, "Well, since this is our first time here I would love to explore Terrana."

"Then a tour it is."

Alaire, Freyda, and Synedtia walked all over the city as Synedtia told them a story behind ever building and ever passersby. Alaire could feel Freyda close beside him so that she would not be separated from him.

"And this is your grandfather, Varich's best friend, Quinten. He'll be asking to see you later and when he does, don't mind too much what he says. He's gotten rather ornery in his old age."

Finally, the tour brought them back to Synedtia's house. After all of that, Alaire was unsure how much he had actually learned, his mind seemed to be on overload.

"How would you like to go out to eat supper? I know this great place and it's only a short walk away. I'll give you time to change if you wish and I'll be waiting here. Run along, now."

It seemed to Alaire that Synedtia never stopped talking. . .

---------------------------

Alaire felt a little uncomfortable in the fancy restaurant. Even the best clothes he had brought were shabby compared to the other men there. Freyda, however, he thought looked radiant. She wore one of their mother's old dresses that she had gotten as a gift from her mentor before he passed on. Her dress was a dark gray and very simple, yet elegant. A wide neck showed off the jade that seemed to glow in the dim light. Synedtia had pulled her hair up and only a couple strands hung before her face. He smiled at her and took a bite of what was on his plate. An uncomfortable silence pervaded their table until Synedtia broke it.

"Brace yourselves, here comes Quinten," she said and then gave a slight wave between Alaire and Freyda. Alaire turned and saw an old gentleman coming towards them with a very stern gait. His face was also stern though his immense mustache made him almost look comical.

"Good day, Synedtia, what brings you here? The last time you decided to come to a restaurant you brought Esmora and nearly killed Narph."

"Nice to see you again as well," Synedtia said with a smile and a gleam in her eye Quinten seemed to miss.

Quinten huffed and asked, "And who might you two be?"

"Esmora's brats," Synedtia said with a smile and a wink. "But I don't think either will be starting a fight."

"What brings you here?" he asked, directing his question at Alaire who had risen at Synedtia's pointed stare.

"We want some information, sir. About a planet our mother visited as a worshipper," Alaire replied.

Quinten huffed again and said, "I will never understand Varich's offspring, not at all. You, girl, let's see your face, what are your names?" he asked gruffly.

"I am Alaire and this is Freyda."

Alaire watched Freyda turn around uncomfortably and look up at the rough man. Her blue eyes immediately fell downward and she missed the look of shock that passed over Quinten's face.

"What's that?" he sputtered, his eyes fixed on the jade.

"A family heirloom," Alaire said.

"It's the stone isn't it," he said accusingly to Synedtia.

"Yes," Synedtia said, "The stone that will save us all."

"Or kill us all," he growled. "I thought we had finally rid ourselves of it."

Synedtia simply smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! Note here that Caladria and the sisters and others are characters made by Caladria Napea who has some amazing stories on her fanfiction page!

Esmora II

**Chapter Five**

Synedtia was unusually quiet on the walk back to her house, a kind of silence that dared anyone to break it. Freyda, of course, did not and Alaire let them walk in silence. Exactly what did Synedtia know about the necklace? And how much? Those answers, Alaire found out, were not to be answered that night for Synedtia locked herself in her room as soon as they got back to the house.

---------------------------

Early the next morning, Alaire rose and dressed. He was eagerly anticipating knowing for once and for all what the stone was. He descended the stairs to find Synedtia and Freyda already up and sharing breakfast at a table.

"Took you long enough," Synedtia said, placing some food at an empty spot.

Alaire sat down and picked at his food.

"You sick or something?" Synedtia asked.

"No, why?" Alaire asked.

"Never before have a seen a boy of your age pick at his food. It's usually all gone by now and maybe another helping as well."

Freyda smiled and put her empty dish away to be washed.

Breakfast went by agonizingly slowly in Alaire's mind. Finally, he finished enough to satisfy Synedtia and they retired to a small room with a few couches and chairs spread about. Alaire placed himself on a couch and Freyda sat on the floor, resting her head on his knee. Synedtia took for herself a chair a little apart from them.

"Well, I suppose you have some questions," she said, "I don't suppose you'd be content to go on without an explanation, would you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Not likely," Alaire said with a smile.

"I thought not, well, then I will tell you all I know, which is not much. The jade you wear around your neck is special, though I expect you already know that. It was given to the Ancients a long time ago by a people we now believe to have been destroyed by the Ori. No one knows who made it. Some believe a group of Ancients did while others differ and say an Ascended did so. Still others believe someone gained an even higher plane of existence than the Ancients and could only help us by making something we could use. But whatever its origin, only those it speaks of can use it. It was first given to a Caladria and ever since has been passed through their line. It passed, however, the last Caladria and came to Varich. And so now, Freyda, you have it. With it came the song I used to sing to you. That song speaks of the one who will wield it against, I believe, the Wraith. However, that is not certain. In fact, nothing is certain about it."

Synedtia fell silent and Alaire thought this over. There was a lot of speculation involved, and Synedtia had not yet said what the stone could do. He waited, however, and she continued.

"No one knows what the necklace can do, not many have used its powers and when something has happened it seems uncontrolled. You, though," Synedtia turned to Freyda, "You're different, your telepathy is different. You can control it, can you not?"

"The last time I used it, I nearly killed Alaire," Freyda said softly.

"Ah, but you have not practiced. I believe you can do much with it," Synedtia said, "I have faith in you that you will restore our hope," she finished with a smile.

Freyda, however, was not smiling.

"What do the words say?" Alaire asked, "The ones on the necklace and at the end of the song."

Synedtia remained silent for a moment and then said, "No, it is not time for you to know."

---------------------------

Freyda laid a few flowers by the grave marker of one Aldrich Sabine. The marker did not say much, but it held the words, "Mentor." Freyda knew her mother had asked for that to be put on. As she knelt, Alaire began to grow restless. He began walking among the markers. He came upon three that stood out, "Hey, Freyda, it's Caladria, I think this one is Mother's cousin. Her sister's were buried beside her."

Freyda approached and tenderly stroked the headstone. She had heard much of Caladria, she had been a brave woman, and her sisters as well. She then glanced around at other markers and let out a small laugh.

"It seems there have been many Caladria," she said her face then fell and grew stiff. What made Synedtia think that she could destroy the Wraith, timid and scared as she was, when all those Caladria before her had failed to do so? Why, with all those before her, must the Jade have passed to her?

_Fate_

The word seemed whispered in her ear, like a cold breath.

_Fate_

The word brought fear to her heart and she suddenly felt very alone even next to Alaire. Her heart beat faster and her face went pale.

_Fate_

The word seemed different this time . . . as if a multitude spoke it in unison. Yes, it was her fate, but she was not alone. She was a player in a legacy. The Caladriae had lit the way, and now Synedtia was pushing her off the edge into the void. And yet, she was not alone.

---------------------------

"I have the information for the planet you wish to go to," Synedtia told the siblings after they had been there almost a week.

Alaire sighed in relief, he was unsure how much longer he could stand Synedtia's incessant talking.

"I have a warning, however," Synedtia said seriously, "I doubt you will find a warm reception. Those who survived and their descendents still loathe your mother. And Freyda, I would cover your face as much as possible. You look so much like your mother," she finished tenderly.

"How did you find it?" Alaire asked.

"Your mother had already done most of the research. At one point she had wanted to go back, but Cavan stopped her. I simply had to narrow it down. Now, don't even think about going today, tomorrow morning will do nicely.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Freyda stood by the astria porta. It was much to early, they would not leave for a while, but she had felt herself drawn there. The great ring stood before her and she shuddered. The astria porta, the great portal to other worlds, the ring that would take her closer to whatever the fate was that Synedtia had talked of. She feared it, and yet it called to her with open arms. The unknown, she had always feared it. It chilled her to the bone and turned her legs into jelly. And yet this was only a small step, not even part of the road Synedtia had set her on. It was simply a side path, something she herself had decided to travel. And yet she felt different. She never knew how long she stood there or when people began to walk past her until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's time to go," Alaire said.

Freyda nodded and pulled her eyes away from the astria porta. Synedtia stood a pace or so away and Freyda approached her with mixed feelings.

"See you two soon," she said brightly, "Time to shove off."

So without another word, the gate was activated and Freyda followed Alaire towards it. As she approached it, she turned her head aside to pull the cowl of her cloak over her head. As she did so, she thought she saw a pair of golden eyes looking intently at her.

---------------------------

Heat. And then the blinding light. Alaire stepped out of the portal and stopped abruptly.

"Stay where you are."

Freyda's hand grasped his shoulder.

In front of them stood twelve armed men with their weapons pointed straight at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alaire said, "We mean no one harm, we are just travelers who have stumbled onto your planet."

"I'm afraid we cannot trust anyone. Come with us peacefully and we will ensure that what you say is true."

Alaire brought Freyda from behind him and followed her as they were led away from the astria porta. Soon, they arrived at a village. It was large and had numerous houses. Directly in the middle stood the largest and that was where Alaire and Freyda were taken. They ascended the stairs and entered a hall. Once inside, they were led to a small room and told to stay until the elders could interrogate them.

"Well, that was a nice welcoming," Alaire said wryly, but received no answer from Freyda. She had been acting odd lately, and had not shared her thoughts with him of recent. It was unusual, but Alaire had decided to give her some space. Maybe she was just worried.

---------------------------

Hours passed before a guard came back.

"Let's go, don't keep them waiting," he said roughly and shoved Freyda out of the door. She did not say a word, but pulled her cowl more tightly around her face. They exited the building and found the ground in front of it had been converted into a small court room. Ten grim faced men stood almost making a ring around them and people had gathered beyond them to watch what was to happen.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked and Alaire decided he must be the head Elder.

"I am Alaire and this is my sister Freyda," Alaire answered.

"What business do you have on Qismat?" the man queried.

"We are merely passing through, we like to travel and heard of your village. We ask that we be allowed to stay a while and then leave," Alaire replied evenly.

All ten men simply stared back. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the crowd and a young lady stepped into the circle.

"Must we begin these again?" she asked sternly. "I thought you had agreed to stop these. It has been long since the Wraith last came. Our businesses are failing because people do not feel welcome and it was simply a coincidence that a visitor was here the last time they did."

"Silence, remove yourself immediately, Aalecia"

"No, I refuse to be pushed aside this time. This has to stop."

"No, your insolence has to stop," the head elder stepped forward and said, "You wish to keep interfering? Then so be it. I place you in responsibility for their actions. If they so much as step out of line both they and you will face the court for it."

"So be it," Aalecia said icily back. She then turned to Freyda and Alaire, "Come, I will prepare rooms for you."


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long break between updates. I had my SATs and stuff. Well, here's the next chapter and, as always, reviews are very welcome.

**Chapter Seven**

"The two of you will be staying here and here," Aalecia said briskly. She was apparently very rich for her house was large though she alone resided in it. The two rooms that they were shown to were spacious and on opposite sides of a long hall.

"I'll leave you two to settle in. When you wish you can come downstairs and we will have something to eat," without another word, she swept off down the hall.

"Well, that was something," Alaire said as he peered into his room. A neat bed was pushed against a wall and a nice dresser stood beside it. A wide window looked over the village. He sat on the bed and waited for Freyda to come out of her room. When she did so, it was with her hood still wrapped tightly around her head.

"I think you can probably take that off now. I don't think Aalecia will recognize you, she's not old enough."

Freyda shook her head and Alaire shrugged. Then both walked downstairs to where Aalecia was sitting at a table. Three places were laid out and some kind of meat on each one. They took their seats and an awkward silence ensued.

"Well, go on, dig in," Aalecia said with a laugh. "I promise I didn't poison it."

Alaire smiled and started eating. Freyda followed suite a few seconds later. The meat was tender and slightly spicy, but good.

"So, your name I heard was Aalecia," Alaire said trying to make some conversation.

"Yes, it is, though that name does not carry around as much weight as it once did. It appears my family name is no longer good enough for the elders. I should have seen it coming ever since my parents. . ." she stopped mid sentence and then laughed, "Oh, but you don't want to hear all that boring stuff. Tell me about yourselves, where do you come from?"

"We come from a small village but decided to travel. My sister and I enjoy learning about different peoples. What is your village like?" Alaire asked.

"It. . .It is much changed. Had you come five years earlier you would have found festivities, large markets, and much welcoming. But the Wraith came and everything changed. The elders became scared. Very scared. They blamed the attack on a poor traveler who had just arrived. I do not believe he did it, but they were too angry to listen to reason. They killed him and there was nothing I could do. From then on I promised myself no visitor would be treated in such a way again. The elders tightened security, but I thought they were loosening up. Apparently I was wrong. I apologize for the way you were greeted."

Freyda listened as she ate and Alaire said, "I understand. The Wraith have been the instigators of many such things. They almost killed my mother once though she had no part in their coming."

Aalecia nodded in sympathy and then said, "We have a tradition . . . every traveler to come through around the time of our great feast must prepare something they are good at for the people of the village. I thought I should warn you sooner than later as it happens in just three days. If you are still to be around then, I would recommend you prepare something."

Alaire felt Freyda's mind tense, and he said, "We both must, or just one of us?"

"Both, that is how it is always done. Does your sister . . ." her voice trailed off as she looked inquiringly at the hooded figure.

"She will prepare something, but she is very shy," Alaire said quickly.

Aalecia nodded and said, "I see," though her voice did not sound as if she was convinced.

---------------------------

That night, Alaire wondered what they could do. He pondered almost until morning before he came up with an idea. He rapped lightly on Freyda's door the next morning and she called softly. He entered and found her still in bed.

"I know what I'll do," Alaire said with a grin.

Freyda's puzzled look told Alaire to continue, "For the feast, I was thinking I could do some magic. Of course, it will really be, well, you know, but it might work. I don't know anything else I could do. And you could help me in some way so you don't have to do anything."

Freyda shook her hair from her tired eyes and said, "I have something planned."

Now it was Alaire's turn to look puzzled, "What?" he asked.

Freyda simply shook her head, "It is not yet ready," was all she would reply.


	9. Chapter 8

_I am sooo sorry it took me so long to get this up. Please review, it honestly gives me more of a drive to write a story, lol._

**Chapter Eight**

That afternoon Aalecia took them around the village. She chatted freely with Alaire but kept stealing side glances at the still hooded figure that came behind them. As a guide, talked less than Synedtia and of that Alaire was thankful for he enjoyed simply watching the villagers. It reminded him of his own village, though a little more suppressed.

"And that brings us to the outskirts of the village," Aalecia said cheerfully just as evening came upon them.

"Where does that path lead? I do not remember the Gate being that way," Alaire said.

"That is the path to our old village. The Wraith came many years ago and we were almost extinguished. No one wished to build our new community on top of so much bloodshed and so we moved here," Aalecia explained. "Only a crazy old woman live there now. She never comes to the village but once a year for the festival. Some wish she would not come even then."

Alaire reached with his mind down the path until he found the woman. She was sitting in a house and simply rocking back and forth. He reached for her mind and then stopped. No, he would not go about it that way, but in a way he already knew. It had to be Lybria.

"Coming?" Aalecia asked over her shoulder to him as she headed back to her house.

Alaire nodded, caught up, and they started talking together again. Neither noticed Freyda lingering or that she only caught up with them just as they entered the house.

---------------------------

Alaire spent the next day talking with Aalecia in the village and wondering why Freyda refused to come out of her room.

"Is there something the matter with your sister?" Aalecia asked, "Is she ill or disfigured that she hides her face?"

Alaire stiffened at the question, but could tell she was genuinely worried for her.

"No," he replied, "As I said, she is very shy."

Aalecia stared at him for a moment and then said, "There is something odd about the two of you, but especially about Freyda. But I will be satisfied with your answer for now."

"Does everyone participate at the festival or only the guests?" Alaire asked, turning the topic from himself to the next day's festivities.

"The elders pick a few to show their talents as well as the guests," Aalecia explained, "This year I believe Falah, Zarilun, and Pan are exhibiting their talents. It should be quite interesting. Pan is excellent with weapons so he will most likely be showing his prowess in that area while Falah has a beautiful singing voice. Zarilun," Aalecia smiled, "well, he's Zarilun I would not be surprised if his was of a comical nature."

"Sounds like it will be fun to see," Alaire said.

"And what are you planning?" Aalecia asked.

Alaire grinned, "I think I'll keep it a surprise for now," he said.

"Oh, come, I told you what the others were doing," Aalecia begged.

"But you did not have to," Alaire teased back.

"Fine," Aalecia said with a laugh, "I'll have to wait and be surprised. But it better be something good," she warned.

"Oh, it will be," he said.

---------------------------

Freyda paced her room. Back and forth, back and forth. Was she doing the right thing? Would it only make matters worse? She knew none of the villagers trusted them but Aalecia. How would they react to what she was going to do? She sighed and sat on the bed. It would work, it had to. She knew no other way to do what they came for. To give Esmora's apology to the people of the village.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Freyda only emerged from the room the next day by lunch time. At that time she had figured everything out for the evening. Or at least she had in theory. Who knew if they would let her finish.

"It is good to see you today," Aalecia greeted her as she came down. A third place was set at the table and Alaire smiled to see his sister finally out.

"How are you feeling?" Aalecia asked as she pulled the chair out for Freyda.

"Fine," Freyda said softly, with as little telepathy as possible.

"That is good to hear," Aalecia said and sat back down in her chair.

Food was passed around and Aalecia turned to Freyda again, "Are you ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure it will be marvelous," Alaire replied for her, "Although she has not even told me what it is."

"Is there anything you need for it?" Aalecia asked, as if determined to make Freyda speak again.

"No," was all she replied.

Aalecia smiled and nodded, though Alaire could tell she had not found anything out by what was said. Ever since her revelation the other day he had noticed her acting oddly around him. Perhaps she was just curious, afterall how many hooded ladies who hardly spoke came through their village?

---------------------------

Alaire followed Aalecia through the crowd that was gathering in the center square of the village.

"As guests you will have a seat of honour next to the elders," Aalecia explained. "But do not worry, I will be allowed to sit with you both and will explain things as they come," she said. "First of all we will eat, each person has brought a dish or two and all will be passed until each runs out. Here, the elders are beckoning us," she stopped talking and made her way in front of the elders. She bowed before them and said, "I present to you Alaire and Freyda who ask for your hospitality and to present for the assembly that which they have prepared."

"We accept their offer and bid them join our feast," the head elder replied motioning to three empty mats beside him.

Alaire and Freyda sat and Alecia placed herself next to Freyda.

"Our own villagers will present their parts first, right after the meal, but which of you wishes to go first?" she asked.

Alaire looked inquisitively at Freyda and then said, "I will go first."

Aalecia nodded and then told them to hush for the head elder was standing.

"People," he said loudly, "Today we celebrate another year of survival from the Wraith. In honour of this, we have a feast. Please join me in a moment of silence as we thank the ancestors for their goodness to us."

Alaire fidgeted slightly at this, but bowed his head anyway as if in reverence.

"Now," the same man announced, "Let the feasting begin."

Alaire lost himself in the food. There was corn, hot rolls, steaming stews, fresh fruit, spicy chicken, heaps of rice, and corn right on the cob. He was so enraptured with it, that he failed to notice Freyda merely picking at her food. Aalecia, however, did.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked.

"I am fine," Freyda said barely above a whisper.

"Then perhaps the rich food is not to your taste, may I bring you something else?"

"I am fine," was all she said again and Aalecia lapsed into silence.

By the time Alaire felt satisfied, the feast was just about over. A lady stepped forward who looked a little older than Aalecia.

"I am Falah and I would like to present a gift to the people," she said.

"Your gift is accepted, you have our attention," the elders replied in unison.

Falah then went on to sing a song Alaire was unfamiliar with. He sat through both of the other acts, laughing at one and staring in awe at the last. Finally, it was his turn. He rose a little awkwardly and stood on the middle of the gathering. Facing the elders he bowed and spoke as the others had.

"I am Alaire and I would like to present a gift to the people," he said, too nervous to hear a gasp behind him.

"Your gift is accepted, you have our attention," the elders responded in kind.

"For this demonstration I am going to need a volunteer," he began and looked over to where Aalecia was sitting. However, before she could volunteer, the head elder rose and said, "I would be glad to help."

Alaire nodded to him and brushed his mind enough to get his name. Braylon.

"Thank you, Braylon," he said and ushered him to the center of the circle with him.

"I am going to demonstrate for you some magic," he said and could almost hear the people's groans aloud. Apparently many had tried to amuse them in such a way. But none would be quite like his.

"I will start with something simple. Braylon, I would like you to pick someone from this crowd. Once you have, you may share it with the elders. I will have my eyes closed. When you are done, say so and I will tell you whom you chose."

Braylon nodded and Alaire closed his eyes, only allowing his mind to wander. There, Braylon chose that girl. Her name. . . Maise. A few moments later Braylon said, "My choice has been made."

Alaire opened his eyes and made a great show of scanning the crowd before him. He then closed his eyes again as if in concentration. Finally he opened them and said, turning to the lady chosen, "Maise, I do believe it was you."

The crowd turned to the elders for confirmation which they gave and then burst out in applause. Maise, however, kept saying, "How did he know my name, who told him my name?"

He did this a few times and then moved on to slight of hand. Or slight of mind in his case. It appeared the crowd was pleased by the end of his performance for they applauded loudly. He went to sit down, grinning and watched Freyda rise from her seat. He thought she looked surprisingly calm for one doing the very thing she disliked.

Placing herself in the middle of the circle, hood still drawn over her face, she said clearly, "I am Freyda and I would like to present a story to the people of this village."

Her voice rang out though it was hardly above a murmur and it seemed to take the elders a moment before they remembered their part, "Your gift is accepted, you have our attention," they replied.

Alaire watched as she pulled back her hood, exposing her face to the firelight.

"This story begins a long time ago and happened to a girl in a village not unlike this one. That village was visited by the Wraith who took the girl from her family, killing her mother and grandfather."

And so Alaire heard his mother's story for the second time, and yet it seemed more captivating than the first. He seemed drawn into the story, an observer and yet playing all the parts. He was Esmora as a child and he was Amara, her only confidant. He spoke the chilling words of the Queen and fed on humans with Esmora. He walked the village, this very village, with her and saw Lybria for the first time. He watched as Esmora betrayed the village and felt her seeping the life of Alaire, his namesake. And yet, it was too real. His mind struggled to loosen itself from Freyda's hold as he felt his life seeping away with every word.

"Stop," he wanted to gasp but no words came out. He felt himself fall, a heavy weight descend on him, and then he knew nothing.


End file.
